Si tu puedes, yo tambien
by zomblitz
Summary: Ella será traicionada y por coraje decide tomar una pequeña y muy placentera venganza contra su novio
1. Chapter 1

**Sinceramente no sé que pensaba pero se me ocurrió esto y no pude evitar (no soy tan perder como parece ;3) además va con dedicación especial para mi miga, que es una Potterica empedernida y amante de los Dramiones ( y ella es la sucia pervertida;])espero que lo disfruten.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Capitulo 1.

Aun era mitad de semana, estaba tan cansada, entre mi trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera y mi carrera de literatura en la universidad, sentía que iba a explotar además estábamos en ese periodo especial de entrega de trabajos y exámenes y encima de todo eso, tenia por lo menos 4 días de no ver a mi novio y lo vería hasta el sábado, solo nos conformábamos con llamadas y textos, pero el amor entre nosotros y la confianza era tanta que con eso podíamos sobrevivir, por lo menos de aquí al sábado que nos viéramos.  
-Anda Hermione deja de vagar mentalmente y atiende tu mesa  
-Si ya voy Parvati- dije cancinamente  
Y así los otros dos días pasaron realmente rápido y ya era sábado, ¡al fin! Llegue a casa temprano del trabajo (el sábado tenia el turno matutino) me metí a bañar tan rápido como pude y me empecé a "arreglar" saldría con Ron esta noche, y con un amigo de él, de la preparatoria si no mal recuerdo, en fin solo me deje el cabello suelto, me puse una blusa sencilla de tirantes, mis vaqueros y botas, nada de maquillaje, que flojera me daba eso, solo lo hacia en ocasiones muy muy importantes.

Escuche el timbre y fui corriendo, mi departamento no es tan grande, abrí la puerta y me sorprendió un ramo de rosas y la voz de mi novio  
-Quería que la belleza de mi novia hiciera relucir estas rosas-digo saliendo de detrás de ellas  
-Gracias amor- sonreía como tonta  
-¿ya estas lista?  
-Claro vamos, solo deja pongo estas bellezas en agua- así lo hice y salimos con rumbo a un restaurante y después de cenar ahí el plan sigue con ir a un bar bastante conocido y concurrido para mi gusto, el restaurante estaba muy lleno por suerte teníamos reservación, entramos y ahí estaba, el amigo de Ron, con su novia.  
-¡Draco!-grito Ron, detestaba que hiciera eso, era demasiado escandaloso  
-¡Eh Ron!- dijo el chico, un chico bastante guapo, de cabello rubio, piel muy blanca y unos hipnotizantes ojos grises  
–Ella es mi novia Lavender- dijo el. La chica se levanto y de muy mala gana nos saludo, bueno a mi, ella era bonita, de largo cabello castaño e iba muy bien arreglada.  
-Un gusto- dijo Ron, yo solo sonreí  
–Ella es mi novia Hermione, Hermione él es mi amigo Draco- dijo  
-Un placer- dije saludando a ambos, el sonrió y ella solo levanto una ceja.

Cenamos realmente rápido y con muchas risas que hacían ameno todo, hablando de cosas sin importancia, de verdad necesitaba relajarme un poco, al terminar de cenar decidimos pagar igualitariamente la cuenta y como el bar estaba cerca dejamos los autos en el estacionamiento publico del lugar y fuimos caminando hasta el bar, que estaba lleno, pero una vez mas teníamos reservación y entramos rápido, Tomamos asiento, Ronald de inmediato pidió whiskey, Lavender igual, yo preferí una cerveza al igual que Draco.  
-Vamos Hermione diviértete mínimo una vez, mira a Lavender ella si es una gran mujer  
-Yo concuerdo con Hermione es mejor llevarla tranquila, además no por pedir algo fuerte ella es mejor que nadie- dijo Draco y yo le sonreí realmente agradecida.

Hablamos de como se conocieron Ron y Draco y de como de odiarse a muerte terminaron siendo grandes amigos gracias a un absurdo trabajo de ciencia, también me entere que Draco estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo, solo que él estudiaba administración y economía, razón por la cual nunca nos habíamos visto antes.

Empezó a sonar música bailable, pero eso no era lo mio, solo en la privacidad de mi departamento, Ron de inmediato se animo y quiso bailar, ante mi negativa invito a Lavender quien rápidamente fue con el  
-¿Y entonces que haces de tu vida?- me pregunto el rubio  
-Soy mesera medio tiempo, mas bien un cuarto de tiempo, el resto soy estudiante de Literatura  
-El mundo puede ser realmente pequeño, jamás pensé que la novia de mi amigo estudiara donde yo.  
-Si, que curioso y mas aun que nunca te hubiera visto antes  
-Es que estudiamos en áreas diferentes y durante el almuerzo hay demasiada gente, pero espero algún día podamos almorzar juntos.  
-Claro seria algo genial, y cuéntame ¿Qué harás en verano?  
-Iré a Los Ángeles, es que un primo mio Neville se casara.  
-¿Neville Longbottom?  
-Si, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto sorprendido  
-Claro, se casara con mi mejor amiga Luna Lovegood  
-¡El mundo es realmente pequeño!  
-Demasiado  
-Nos veremos ahí entonces- dice sonriendo  
-Eso es un hecho- digo mientras le devuelvo la sonrisa  
-Ven, bailemos  
-¡NO!, es que no se como, Ron siempre termina con los pies destrozados  
-Es que él es torpe y no sabe guiar, yo en cambio soy muy hábil  
-Esta bien- cuando nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, vemos a Ron y Lavender demasiado juntos, pero no importa, confió en el, así que me dejo llevar por Draco, a pesar de las burlas de Ron, y lo logro, logro bailar sin ser una amenaza.

Después de unos tragos más, de varias bromas decidimos que es hora de irnos, especialmente por los comentarios de aburrimiento de Lavender, Draco esta claramente molesto por la actitud de su novia y pidió la cuenta, cuando la trajeron se disputo con Ron por pagarla y al final gano.  
-Fue mi idea venir, me toca esta vez amigo- alega el rubio  
-Esta bien, la próxima invito yo.  
-Claro

Nos dirigimos a l estacionamiento y cada quien toma su rumbo, ya en el carro con Ron solo quiero llegar a casa, pero cuando veo que toma otro rumbo sé que vamos a su departamento, y se para que, prefiero no decir nada, al llegar, empieza a besarme de un modo tan molesto, no pregunta nada, solo me lleva a su habitación y empieza a desvestirme con rapidez, yo solo espero que termine rápido, el sexo con él es poco placentero, Ron fue el primero en mi vida, pero nunca me he sentido cómoda con el, llevamos 2 años de relación y acepte estar con el hasta hace apenas 5 meses. Estaba sobre excitado, y hace ruidos demasiado toscos y molestos, cuando entra en mi es realmente doloroso, pues no estoy ni un poco excitada realmente quiero que termine ya, pero empieza a ponerse demasiado brusco y lo detengo, él se da cuenta de su error y trata de arreglarlo, pero estoy tan molesta por su falta de tacto que me visto y salgo de su departamento, por suerte alcance un taxi.

Ya en la serenidad de mi hogar, preferí rechazar todas las llamadas y textos de Ronald, tome una ducha caliente y como no tenia sueño preferí leer un rato, pero al final termine llamando a Luna.  
-¿Bueno?  
-Luna, soy Herms ¿es buen momento?  
-Claro amiga, estoy de ociosa viendo películas ¿todo bien?  
-Pues no, me enfade con Ron  
-¿Por qué?  
-Es que estuvimos en su departamento y pues ya sabes ¿no? Pero fue muy brusco, me lastimo  
-Y se lo dijiste ¿cierto?  
-No solo Salí corriendo de ahí  
-Bueno mínimo entendió el mensaje, pero amiga, deberías hablar bien con el, no es normal y no es tu culpa, te lo digo antes de que te culpes  
-Me conoces bien, pero tienes razón hablare con el amiga, oye… ¿conoces a Draco Malfoy?  
-Claro, es primo de Neville ¿Por qué?  
- Es que es amigo de Ron, lo conocí hoy  
-Wow el mundo es una canica llena de nargles  
-¿Nargles?  
-Jajaja olvídalo cosas mías  
-Eres una loca, pff amiga te marco mañana, ya me dio un sueño fatal  
-Claro, pero me marcas ¡EH! Descansa te quiero y oye, que triste que ya lo hayas conocido, te lo quería presentar, pero el destino tiene formas de trabajar que ni yo entiendo jajá.  
-Tiene novia ¡EH! Per ya te dejo, bye.  
-Bye- después de colgar, me quede pensando en eso de que el destino tiene formas raras de trabajar, pero es absurdo, realmente absurdo ¿o no?...  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ok, es todo por hoy, pero esto se pondrá muy bueno ;) espero sus reviews y se acepta de todo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Después de varios días de no contestar las llamadas, mensajes, mails, agradecer los regalos varios que me ha enviado e incluso fingir que no estaba en casa cuando me vino a buscar para evitar verlo, me estaba empezando a afectar, me empezaba a sentir mal por ser tan mala con Ron, el solo se estaba disculpando, pero es que enserio fue tan grosero y brusco que desee jamás volver a verlo, pero era hora de tragarme mi orgullo y buscarlo, así como yo me sentí ofendida, sé que él se ha de sentir igual y además mal, por mi constante rechazo de estos 5 días, estaba decidido al finalizar la jornada del día en la universidad iría a su casa a disculparme.

Llegue realmente rápido a la universidad, tan rápido que llegue muy temprano, así que aprovechare para ir a la biblioteca, mi lugar favorito aquí, claro por algo estudio literatura, la biblioteca es demasiado grande, pero al parecer no tanto como pensaba  
-¡AUCH!- exclamo cuando caigo al suelo, no sé que me dolió mas el golpe del sentón, o el golpe en la nariz  
-¿Estas bien?- de inmediato reconocí la voz  
-Pues no mucho, ¿estas hecho de piedra?- pregunte mientras me sobaba mi pobre nariz  
-Jajaja y tu de cristal de seguro Granger  
-Algo así Malfoy Jajaja, pero ya enserio me dolió- solo me sonrió mientras me ayudaba a recoger mis libros  
-Lo siento, no te vi, bueno eso esta muy claro, oye muy buenos libros ¿tarea acaso?  
-Cierto son muy buenos, pero los leí por gusto  
-Pues que buen gusto, este es mi favorito- dice mientras me entrega el clásico Conde de Montecristo  
-También es el mio  
-Mira, quien lo diría, que a una chica que no sabe bailar le guste este libro jajá  
-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, y ya me enseñaste a bailar Malfoy  
-HUM pareciera que para todo tienes una respuesta Granger, eso es bueno, debo irme tengo clase, pero te veo en el almuerzo  
-¿Es una advertencia, amenaza o aviso?  
-Las tres y tu también ya vete a clase- dice mientras sale de la biblioteca y me guiña un ojo, y después de ese encuentro ya no me puedo concentrar, solo espero la hora del almuerzo, para poder platicar un poco mas con el.

Así llega la hora del almuerzo, mientras compro el mio mis amigos ya me esperan, a decir verdad no soy muy sociable pero con ellos hice conexión de inmediato, así me dirijo a la mesa donde ya me esperan Harry y su novia Ginny, entonces al sentarme ella me comenta algo que realmente me llama la atención  
-Draco Malfoy esta viéndote- dice casi en un susurro, entonces volteo a su mesa y él me sonríe  
-Es amigo de Ron, el me lo presento  
-Genial, es uno de los chicos mas populares de la universidad  
-¿Enserio? Sinceramente jamás había escuchado de el  
-No te creo  
-Te lo juro Ginny, entonces vuelvo a voltear y esta ves él se levanta y cuando me doy cuenta ya esta sentado a mi lado, saluda a mis amigos mientras se presenta  
-Lo prometido ha sido cumplido Granger  
-Gracias, por honrarme con tu presencia Malfoy  
-De nada, por cierto que educación la mía, hola soy Draco Malfoy, y para mi seria un honor si me permitieran almorzar con ustedes de ahora en adelante- dice mientras saluda a Harry y Ginny  
-Con gusto aceptaremos que almuerzos con nosotros, soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ginny Weasley, entonces la charla se da muy amena entre todos nosotros, a pesar de que al inicio Harry y Draco no congeniaron mucho al final terminaron siendo muy amigos, para variar, sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del break, nos despedimos del el y cada quien siguió su camino

¡Por fin termino la jornada del día! Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, pero antes que nada iré a ver a Ron, subo a mi pequeño auto y tomo rumbo a su departamento, sé que como es jueves sale temprano, ya ha de estar ahí, llego y toco el timbre y tarda un poco en salir.  
-¿Quién?  
-Hermione  
-Dame un momento preciosa  
-Hola- me dice después de abrir la puerta me invita a pasar, esta despeinado, seguro estuvo tomando una siesta  
-Hola- Digo algo apenada  
-¿Cómo estas? Te he extrañado ¿Sabes?  
-Eso supongo, lo lamento, hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua, dramatice demasiado, de verdad lo siento Ron  
-No te disculpes, yo no me comporte como un caballero, al contrario fui horrible y soy yo quien te debe una disculpa  
-Te prometo que te recompensare  
-No tienes por qué, preciosa, yo te debo una- dice mientras me guiñe el ojo  
-Que sea mutuo, por que además te desperté  
-¿Despertarme?  
-Si, estabas tomando una siesta ¿cierto?  
-Ah si, lo olvide al ver tu bella cara  
-Jajá eres un coqueto Ron, cenamos y así me quedo contigo y tenemos todo el sábado para nosotros ¿Qué dices?  
-Te invito a cenar, pero me niego a que faltes al trabajo el sábado, además no podre preciosa, me voy de viaje, por el trabajo  
-¿Enserio, a donde?- no puedo ocultar mi decepción  
-A Chicago  
-Bueno, ni modo, pero la cena es un hecho- digo mientras le doy un beso y me despido de el para dejarlo dormir-

Al llegar a casa me pongo a hacer la tarea pero entonces ciertos ojos grises se me vienen a la cabeza, pienso en tonterías nada mas, pero espero ansiosa al día siguiente para poder charlar con el, es que es tan fácil hacerlo y así llega el día siguiente y con el un nuevo almuerzo con nuestro nuevo amigo  
-¡Hey fíjate!  
-Lo siento- digo apenada al ver al chico  
-Tendrás que pagar por esto  
-Claro, te compro otro almuerzo y si quieres hasta lavo tu suéter  
-No me refería a eso bonita, tendrás que salir conmigo- dice mientras me sujeta del brazo haciéndome daño  
-No creo que eso sea posible- escuchamos una voz bastante molesta y autoritaria  
-¿Y q ti que carajo te importa Malfoy?  
-Me importa por que es mi novia-dice mientras lo empuja y me toma por la cintura  
-Lo lamento, no lo sabia, no volverá a pasar, lo siento-dice mientras se va  
-¿Tu novia?  
-Era el único modo de quitártelo de encima, conozco a Noth y es un patán, siempre anda engañando a su novia Pansy  
-Si he escuchado rumores pero no sabia que era el, gracias.  
-No agradezcas, ten mi almuerzo, bueno solo dame la manzana Jajaja, anda a comer que se nos acaba el tiempo Granger  
-Claro como usted ordene Malfoy

El almuerzo transcurre entre risas y comentarios de libros, es algo realmente agradable, la conversación no es forzada ni incomoda y yo me siento realmente a gusto en este ambiente, con el, es decir…con todos, si con todos, aja claro.

Ron quedo de pasar por mi a las 8 y como siempre llega puntual, esta vez puse mas esmero en mi arreglo hasta me maquille un poco, trae consigo unas gardenias, me encantan, salimos con rumbo al restaurante, muy elegante por cierto, pero hay cierto silencio incomodo entre nosotros y por alguna razón el ya no me deslumbra tanto como antes, la cena se da entre algunas risas forzadas de mi parte y comentarios absurdos por su parte, salimos del restaurante y todo sigue igual en el auto hasta que nos ponemos algo románticos.  
-Te vez realmente hermosa  
-Gracias, tu están tan guapo  
-Somos la pareja perfecta, esta claro  
-Jajaja que egocéntrico- en eso me doy cuenta que íbamos rumbo a su departamento y a pesar de que iba dispuesta a pasar la noche con el, algo me dice que no lo haga y hago caso a ese algo  
-¡Espera!, llévame a mi departamento mejor  
-Pero creí que pasarías la noche conmigo  
-Lo se, pero como te vas de viaje, mañana tome el turno matutino en el restaurante para poder hacer tarea por la tarde y de tu casa me queda muy lejos, tu te iras temprano y no me podrás llevar y un taxi me saldrá caro  
-Buen punto- Bien creyó mi excusa, así que toma rumbo a mi departamento, al llegar me lleva hasta el y me empieza a besar, me insinúa que desea pasar, pero alego tener mucho sueño y me despido de él, pidiéndole que no me deje de llamas sin falta o de mandarme algún mail, le doy un beso muy apasionado para callarlo y él se va un poco molesto.

Al fin en la tranquilidad de mi casa tomo un baño caliente, y me meto en la cama, recibo un mensaje de Ron que dice que me ama mucho, y espero que él sea mi ultimo pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos, pero en su lugar vuelvo a encontrar los ojos grises y su voz diciendo "Ella es mi novia", empiezo a quedarme dormida pero aun así un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invade, así que le contesto el mensaje a Ron: "Yo te amo más, regresa pronto, así podremos pasar muchas noches juntos" y después de eso me quedo al fin dormida, pero sin poder sacar el recuerdo de Malfoy de mi mente…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que lo disfruten la acción ya vendrá en los próximos capítulos, mientras iremos algo lentos, espero sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Ron se había ido hacia ya tres días, solo me había llamado 2 veces desde entonces, aunque no estaba tan preocupada, confió de sobremanera en el, el me ama y yo a él, jamás nos traicionaríamos o algo así, además estaba tan tranquila por que ya estaba de vacaciones, al fin, el semestre había sido pesadísimo, lo único que lamentaba un poco había sido que ya no almorzaba con Draco, pero en su lugar hablábamos por teléfono, o chat, cada día me agradaba mas, se había convertido en un gran amigo para mi, ¿amigo? Si amigo, debía hacerme esa idea, no podía gustarme, es mas no me gustaba y como caído del cielo mi teléfono sonó, sacándome de mis tontos pensamientos.

-¿Bueno?  
-Hola bonita  
-Hola ron  
-¿Todo bien?  
-Bastante bien, iré a trabajar en un rato  
-Disfruta tus vacaciones, no trabajes tanto  
-Tratare y ¿todo bien por allá?  
-Si, todo bien, trabaje y trabaje ya sabes  
-Claro me imagino, eres muy trabajador amor  
-Para darnos lo mejor , debo dejarte tengo una junta, solo quería escuchar tu hermosa voz para relajarme y además para decirte que me quedare otra semana mas, en total serán 3, te amo  
-Yo también te amo, no te estreses, pff se me hace mucho tiempo, pero trabajo es trabajo, cuando regreses tendré 2 meses enteros de vacaciones guardados para ti  
-Tratare de no estresarme, pero enserio solo para mi ¡eh! Bye- Ron colgó y yo corrí a bañarme, tenía que mantenerme ocupada, para no pensar en tonterías.

Me apure lo mas que pude y salí un poco antes de casa, en el trabajo me estaban respetando mis horarios de siempre, algo que agradezco así descanso, pero estoy considerando la propuesta de mis padres de enviarme mas dinero para que no me estrese de mas trabajando, y creo que lo hare, por que no pude prepararme bien para un examen y no lo reprobé pero saque un 9 ¡un nueve! Que vergüenza siento de mí.

Mi turno se fue volando y cuando iba saliendo me encontré una linda sorpresa, era Draco esperándome fuera, cuando lo salude note algo que me dejo extrañada, estaba mas serio que de costumbre.

-Tenemos que hablar  
-Claro, ¿de que?  
-De nuestros novios  
-No te entiendo  
-Ven, vamos a algún otro lado  
-Vamos a mi departamento si quieres, queda cerca  
-De acuerdo, vamos- me sonrió para que me calmara y valla que lo logro, llegamos a mi departamento y lo invite a pasar  
-Bastante bonito y femenino  
-Claro, soy una chica después de todo  
-Jajaja cierto, casi lo olvido Granger  
-Que distraído eres Malfoy, ¿quieres te?  
-Si por favor, después de esa lluvia, me caería perfecto- cuando nos dirigíamos a mi departamento comenzó a llover, lo bueno que el llevaba carro o si no estaríamos empapados, prepare el té y se lo serví.  
-¿De que me quieres hablar?  
-Bueno, es que no se como decírtelo  
-Solo dilo, anda  
-Neville me llamo hace rato, esta en un viaje de negocios en las vegas y pues, venga mejor mira esto- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y me mostraba un video, un video de Lavender y Ron besándose en la recepción de un hotel, yo no entendía nada, estaba como ida, no hilaba las ideas  
-¿Qué con esto?  
-¿Cómo que "que con esto?, son nuestras respectivas parejas Granger, engañándonos, viéndonos la cara, Neville me mando el video después de la llamada, me dijo que los vio en el hotel en el que él estaba registrado y haciendo cuentas bueno, Ron se fue hace 3 días curiosamente Lavender también, dice que fue a visitar a su familia, cosa que es rara por que no los soporta, ahora ayer ella me llamo por primera vez desde que se fue y dijo que se quedaría mas tiempo  
-Ron me llamo hoy para decirme lo mismo, estará fuera por tres semanas en total, son muchas coincidencias- entonces unas lagrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, me levante y fui a la cocina, ¿Cómo era posible que me hiciera esto y con esa perra? Perra que por cierto era novia de su amigo, Draco entro tras de mi y me abrazo  
-No estés triste, no lo vale  
-No lo estor, estoy furiosa, es un idiota y mas yo por seguir con el, te lo he contado todo, tu lo sabes, sabes como es todo con el ¿tu no estas triste?  
-No, la verdad quiero a Lavender pero no siento mas por ella, no me sorprende que lo hiciera, mi orgullo esta algo herido pero solo eso, lo que me pone triste es verte así a ti, no llores  
-Es que si tan solo le pudiera devolver el golpe- vamos a la sala de nuevo me sienta en el sofá y me da mi té  
-Bébelo, te hará bien, se como te sientes, ¿pero como devolverles el golpe?  
-Haciendo lo mismo, pagándoles con la misma moneda, ¡si él puede también yo! Jamás esperaría que su fie noviecita le hiciera algo así  
-Concuerdo contigo, Lavender cree que me tiene en charola de plata, quisiera que se diera cuenta de que no es así, ¿pero con quien Granger? – entonces me le quedo viendo, y me doy cuenta que el me entiende que sabe a lo que me refiero  
-Seria una locura, ¿entre nosotros?  
-Entiendo, como soy una inexperta en algunos temas supongo que jamás querrías- y de sorpresa el me beso, callándome  
-No es eso, es mas bien que tu te sientes intranquila respecto al sexo, no quisiera que salieras lastimada, o yo en mi ego masculino  
-Eso no pasara, contigo tengo mas confianza que con ese idiota, contigo he hablado de cosas que con el jamás, sé que contigo será diferente, pero tiene que ser de mutuo acuerdo  
-Esta bien, hagámoslo- me sorprende que no quisiera pensarlo, creí que le daría vueltas al asunto pero no, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

Comenzó a besarme mas profundamente, pasional, yo gustosa le seguí el beso, bajo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi escote, mi uniforme no era muy serio pero tampoco tan sugerente, el sonrió

-Con tu uniforme será una experiencia diferente jajá  
-Eso mismo pensaba, quieres que me lo cambie  
-No, de cualquier modo te lo quitare yo y terminaremos sin nada- no pude evitar sonrojarme y el regreso a los besos, comenzamos una batallo dentro de mi boca, ambos peleábamos por tener el control, pero me rendí ante el, el gano, me acomodo, recostándome en el sofá, debajo de él, a modo que tenia alcance a una de mis piernas, que acaricio hasta llegar debajo de la falda, regreso a mi cuello dándome pequeños mordiscos que hacían que suspirara y diera ligeros gemidos, mientras yo hacia lo propio tocando sus brazo y su espalda, estaba en muy buena forma debía admitir, era musculoso pero no exagerado, de repente su camisa me comenzó a estorbar y él se dio cuenta de ello, me permitió quitársela, entonces se levanto, de repente, dejándome ansiosa por probar sus labios de nuevo

-¿Estas completamente segura?- me pregunto serio  
-Si- respondí igualmente seria- ¿y tu?  
-Nunca había estado mas seguro de nada en mi vida- sonrió coquetamente, entonces me levante dejándolo consternado, le devolví la sonrisa, le tome la mano y lo lleve a mi cuarto, donde el continuo besándome mientras se deshacía de mi uniforme, dejándome en ropa intima, me sentí algo apenada cuando el con agilidad desabrocho mi sostén, me quise tapar mas no me le permitió  
-Eres hermosa-me susurro y yo solo sonreí, mientras el terminaba de quitarme el resto de la ropa, y ahí estaba yo, desnuda en mi cama, ante el amigo de mi novio y de repente perdí el pudor, le sonreí coquetamente mientras me mordía el labio, sin pedirle permiso ni decirle nada, le quite el pantalón con todo y bóxer, quedo sorprendido, pero mas quede yo al verlo desnudo, era realmente atractivo, y estaba muy muy pero muy bien dotado, en lugar de asustarme desee con toda mi alma poder sentirlo dentro de mi pero ¡ya!.

Lo hale del cuello y lo bese apasionadamente mientras él se ponía sobre mi, al sentir su miembro sobre mi vientre no pude evitar gemir, lo sentí sonreír contra la piel de mi cuello, él se estaba acomodando cuando

-Herms, no traigo protección, no venia preparado para eso  
-No te preocupes, me estoy cuidado  
-Pero Ron me dijo que no  
¿Él te dijo eso? Idiota, no le avise nada, no se me dio la gana u olvidaba el tema, pero no te preocupes a ti si te aviso  
-Si me lo dijo y gracias por avisarme- me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y luego bajo a mi boca, entre besos y caricias lo sentí entrar en mi, fue algo delicioso, esperaba sentir dolor por su tamaño, pero solo encontré placer, comenzó a moverse lentamente sin separarse de mi boca, cuando fue tomando velocidad y me comenzó a embestir mas fuerte me sentí a morir, era delicioso, jamás me había sentido así, no era tosco aunque si era rápido y fuerte, no hacia esos ruidos molestos como Ron, al contrario eran gemidos suaves y masculinos que me ponían mas a cada momento, estaba llegando al clímax y el también, terminamos juntos entre suspiros y gemidos llenos de placer y satisfacción, jamás en mi vida había tenido un orgasmo, por primera vez supe relacionar al sexo con placer, Draco cayo sobre mi y lo abrase fuertemente, el me beso en la frente y se movió hacia un lado para no lastimarme, me sonrió y le devolví el gesto

-¿Cómo estas?-me pregunto  
-Demasiado bien ¿y tú?  
-Mas que bien, ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado jamás Jajaja  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo y mira que tu ego masculino no saldrá herido Malfoy, por que siendo sincera lo disfrute demasiado  
-Eso me alegra escucharlo Granger, me hace feliz que te hayas sentido cómoda y que lo disfrutaras, aunque…  
-¿Qué?  
-Tengo hambre ¿tu no?  
-De hecho si demasiada, preparare mi famosa lasaña  
-Me parece perfecto, vamos, te ayudo- dijo levantándose, mirando hacia la ventana- valla es noche ya-  
-Es verdad-afirme- entonces demoños prisa aunque si quieres puedes quedarte- ¿Qué? Que demonios me pasaba, ¿como sugerí eso? Tonta  
-Me encantaría pasar la noche contigo- voltee sorprendida, para encontrarme con sus ojos grises llenos de sinceridad y una sonrisa que me robaba el aliento, era endemoniadamente guapo- pero si cocinas así "vestida" dudo mucho llegar a probar esa lasaña no sin antes comerte a ti- su comentario me hizo darme cuenta que iba rumbo a la cocina desnuda, me sonroje y me puse su camisa y mis bragas, no necesitaba mas, estaba segura que no me durarían mucho tiempo puestas, el sonrió ante ese gesto y se puso solo su pantalón, salimos rumbo a la cocina. Yo tenia el corazón lleno de alegría estaba segura de que esta noche seria muy buena…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Disculpen la tardanza, pero no había podido actualizar, les dejo este pequeño capitulo, espero lo disfrutaran mucho prometo actualizar mas pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Había sido la noche mas maravillosa de todas, después de la cena regresamos a la habitación donde tuvimos otro de esos apasionados encuentros para después caer dormidos por el agotamiento, cosa que no nos impido despertar en plena madrugada para volver a hacerlo un par de veces mas, nos desertamos pasado el medio día, sin mucho animo para salir de la cama, pero lo teníamos que hacer, bueno en realidad no, pero seria raro estar ahí todo el día, ambos éramos muy activos, mas que comprobado estaba, pero el de inmediato quedo dormido de nuevo, aproveche para darme un baño, apenas estaba entrando en la ducha para poder enjabonarme cuando lo sentí abrazarme por detrás, no negare que me sorprendió, pero también me agrado bastante

-Buenos días Granger- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la parte de atrás de cuello, sentí su cuerpo pegado al mio, mientras abrazaba mi cintura  
-Buenos días Malfoy- dije sonriendo  
-Me hubieras despertado  
-Estabas muy a gusto durmiendo, pensaba ducharme y preparar el desayuno  
-Valla Granger, eres multifuncional jajá  
-No tienes idea- dije pícaramente  
-Entonces dame la idea- me dijo mientras repartía besos por mi cuello, bajando hacia mis hombros, la sensación de sus labios contra mi cuello, mas el hecho de estar desnudos en la ducha bajo el agua caliente, me excitaron de inmediato y a el también, podía sentirlo claramente, rápidamente me dio la vuelta y beso mis labios con fiereza, mordió mi labio inferior bástate rudo, pero no me importo, me tomo por las caderas , me levanto del suelo y yo solo pude abrazar mis piernas a su cadera, rápidamente entro en mi, me recargo contra el mosaico frio, mientras el agua de la ducha daba contra el solamente, comenzó a moverse velozmente, aumentando así el ritmo y nuestros gemidos, llegamos rápidamente al clímax, era increíble para mi, todas las sensaciones que podía sentir con el y en un solo instante.

Nos duchamos como era debido y fuimos a preparar el desayuno, fue entonces que caí en cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho y sinceramente no me sentí apenada, arrepentida o avergonzada, incluso creo que tuve mas sexo con Draco en una sola noche que con Ronald desde que empezamos a tener vida sexual, pero…justo ahora no sé que hacer, ¿que se hace después de una noche así?, seguramente ya hasta ha de querer irse a su casa.

-¿Todo bien linda?- pregunto sacándome así de mis cavilaciones mentales  
-Eh…este…si claro- digo regalándole una sonrisa  
-Estaba pensando que tal vez podrías acompañarme a mi departamento a que me cambie de ropa y después podríamos ir al cine o a pasear por la plaza, ¿Qué te parece mi idea?- me agarro desprevenida, solo atine a sonreír psicóticamente, la felicidad que sentí fue enorme, seguro parecía una loca  
-Me parece una gran idea, además necesito comprar algunos libros  
-Perfecto, entonces démonos prisa, que el día se nos va

Terminamos de comer, corrí a "arreglarme" y en un parpadeo ya estábamos en su auto rumbo a su casa, estaba algo nerviosa, pero con solo verlo sonreír se me olvidaba todo, platicamos de todo y de nada, como si nada hubiese sucedido o mas bien como siempre lo hacíamos, como siempre me molestaba un poco, a veces me hacia enojar, pero ¡BAM! Sonreía de nuevo y lo olvidaba, vivía realmente cerca de mi casa, no hicimos más de 20 minutos.

Su departamento, mas bien era un piso completo, era realmente enorme y no conforme con eso era de 2 plantas, entraba mucha luz, todo era casi en blanco y negro, los toques de color los daban pequeños detalles aquí o allá en tonos verde esmeralda o plateado, su sofá era bastante amplio, mientras él se vestía, yo me acomode en esa belleza verde, era tan cómodo, todo se parece a su dueño, cerca de un ventanal había un piano y una puerta hacia un balcón, igual de enorme, adornado con plantas varias, pero ninguna flor.

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome, me encantaba que hiciera eso, lo sentí aspirando el aroma de mi cabello y sonreí como tonta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y pude sentir su aroma que era realmente delicioso, quería comérmelo ahí mismo, pero también quería ir a pasear

-Ven quiero presentarte a alguien- me dijo, mientras me llevaba dentro, subimos las escaleras a la planta alta, que tenia varias puertas, de habitaciones quise suponer y entramos en una, la del fondo de un pasillo, era su habitación, olía a él, la cama también tenia un cobertor verde esmeralda y entonces me presento  
-Hermione, él es Voldemort- dijo mientras me mostraba su bello hurón blanco, me había hablado de el  
-Mucho gusto- dije mientras lo sostenía entre brazos, el solo me vio algo asustado y se retorció hasta que logro zafarse y trepar por mi cabello hasta la cima de mi cabeza, Draco me lo quito de encima lo acaricio, y yo hizo lo mismo, lo devolvió a su también enorme jaula donde corrió a…dormir.

Salimos en su auto, como los novios que no éramos, decidimos ver una película, así que me obligo a aceptar que el compraría todo, desde boletos hasta la comida chatarra, la película empezaba a las 7 de la noche y apenas eran las 2, así que dimos una vuelta por todo el lugar, conseguí que no me comprara los libros que necesitaba y quería y fuimos a comer algo.

-Iban a ser un regalo- dijo fingiendo enojo  
-Estos son para la escuela, mejor me regalas uno que realmente desee  
-¿Cómo cual?  
-Cuando sepa te aviso Jajaja  
-Que graciosa Granger  
-Solo lo suficiente Malfoy, además ya hiciste mucho pagando lo del cine  
-Es mi deber, como caballero- me regalo un guiño coqueto y a cambio le di una sonrisa  
-¿Y ahora que?- pregunte  
-¿De que?  
-Pues de todo esto, ¿Qué sigue?  
-Jajaja tu eres la de la idea maquiavélica, tu me lo propones y ahora ¿no sabes que mas hacer?  
-Perdón, es que anoche hable sin pensar  
-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto mientras su rostro tomaba seriedad  
-En lo absoluto, es solo que no medí los alcances ni los pasos siguientes… ¿tu te arrepientes?  
-Para nada, pero creo que si fue precipitado Jajaja aunque magnifico, creo que si no tienes inconvenientes con ello, deberíamos continuar y claro esta, debemos descubrirlos a ellos, ya después les regresamos el favor  
-Ok, yo fui la de la idea principal y tu agregaste el perfecto complemento, muchas gracias Malfoy- solo sonrió mientras devoraba su carne asada- ¿no te ha llamado Lavender?  
-No, se olvido de mi ¿Ron te ha llamado?  
-No, también se olvido  
-Para lo que importa, si no me preguntas ni me hubiese acordado  
-Si, de hecho hasta ahora lo recordé y solo porque el camarero es pelirrojo y…  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto cuando me vio que estaba escudriñando  
-Hay no es cierto- dije nerviosa  
-¿Qué?  
-En una mesa del fondo esta uno de los hermanos de Ron, Fred  
-Oh si, uno de los gemelos, son geniales esos tipos  
-¿Cómo lo tomas con tanta calma?  
-Bueno, no nos hemos besado ni nada por el estilo y tampoco nos ha visto- dijo mientras volteaba y de repente levanto la mano saludando  
-¿Qué haces?- casi estoy histérica  
-Ya nos vio, le devuelvo el saludo, mera cortesía Granger, trata de calmarte, cualquier cosa, solo venimos en plan de amigos  
-Esta bien Malfoy- entonces veo como Fred viene hacia nosotros y trato de relajarme  
-Hey Draco, años sin verte- saluda el gemelo que parece no me ha visto -¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Pues, comiendo Jajaja- entonces pone una mirada de sospecha  
-¿De donde se conocen ustedes dos?  
-Pues Ron nos presento y además estudiamos en la misma universidad, congeniamos y como mi novia Lavender fue a visitar a su familia y Ron esta en viaje de negocios, la invite a comer, además de que se acerca el cumpleaños de tu Ron y queremos planearle una fiesta sorpresa, pero queríamos ver posibilidades antes de asegurar todo- responde astutamente Draco, mientras yo suspiro aliviada para mis adentros  
-Oh ya, oigan que pequeño el mundo es, cualquier cosa respecto a la fiesta, no duden en avisarme ¿ok?, debo irme, el trabajo llama, cuídense y Hermione…mamá espera verte pronto- dice sonriendo, para después irse  
-Por un momento pensé que no se la creería  
-No se lo creyó, Fred no es tonto Herms, pero si no dijo nada mas, es por que sabe lo que esta haciendo Ron y no lo cree correcto, supongo que quiere que reciba una probada de su medicina  
-Valla, que lio y encima de eso, tenemos que planear una fiesta para tu amigo  
-Cierto…hagamos que sea muy aburrida  
-Magnifica idea Jajaja-

El resto de la comida trascurrió muy rápido y sin mas problemas o contratiempos, pero cuando estábamos dando otra vuelta por la plaza sonó mi teléfono y curiosamente el de él.

*llamada a Hermione*

-¿Bueno?- conteste  
-Hola mi vida- escuche la voz de Ron  
-Hola, ¿Cómo estas amor?  
-Extrañándote como loco ¿tu que tal?  
-También extrañándote y bastante aburrida  
-¿No saliste hoy?- entonces supe que Fred le dijo que me vio-  
-Pues si, pero sigo aburrida  
-Ah ok y ¿estas sola?  
-¿Y eso a que viene? Y no te andes con rodeos Ron  
-Ok, lo que pasa es que mi amigo Seamus me mando un mensaje donde me dice que estas con otro hombre  
-Jajaja como corren los chismes, no es un hombre, es Draco  
-¿Draco? Draco es un hombre Hermione  
-Para mi no, es solo un amigo, no lo veo como hombre Ronald  
-¿Crees que soy tonto?  
-Tú solo te respondes ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Además es tu amigo ¿acaso crees que soy alguna clase de puta que se metería con el amigo de su novio?  
-Bueno…yo…no… lo lamento cariño es que no pude evitar ponerme celoso  
-Si como sea, bye- y solo le colgué, estaba a dos de caer en el suelo hecha bolita con un ataque de risa, pero me contuve por estar en un lugar publico.

*Llamada a Draco*

-Hola bebe- escucho Draco la molesta voz de Lavender  
-Hola cosita  
-Te extraño mil osito  
-Y yo a ti ¿Cómo esta tu familia?  
-Bastante bien osito, te mandan saluditos  
-Igual les mando saludos  
-Oye osito…  
-¿Que paso cosita?  
-Es que una amiga me llamo y me dijo que te vio en una plaza con otra mujer y me puse muy celosa  
-Pues si, estoy con otra mujer  
-¿Cómo? Y lo dices así tan campante ¿Quién es la perra esa?  
-Es Hermione la novia de Ron, la invite a comer para planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ronald  
-Ah, es esa, entonces no me preocupo, es tan fea e insignificante que jamás la mirarías como a mi, debo dejarte ya osito, ya sabes cena familiar, te amo mucho bye- Draco corto la conversación sin decir mas, estaba molesto por lo que Lavender había dicho, Hermione era hermosa, incluso mas que Lavender con todo ese maquillaje encima.

Antes de ver la película hablamos acerca de nuestras llamadas, Draco me felicito por imponerme ante Ronald y a mi poco me importaron los comentarios de la hueca de Lavender, además demostrado que era hasta mas mujer que ella, preferimos ya no pensar en ello y seguir disfrutando el día, aun teníamos bastante tiempo antes de entrar al cine, Draco quería ir a la tienda de deportes así que acordamos que nos separaríamos por unos minutos, el iría a la tienda de deportes y yo a comprar unas sorpresitas.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenida ¿en que le podemos ayudar?  
-Buenas tardes, vera, estoy buscando algo con lo cual sorprender a mi…¡novio!- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, no me culpen  
-Nos llegaron cosas nuevas que seguramente le gustaran a ambos y además son multiuso, puede usarlas a diario no solo en momentos íntimos  
-Muéstremelas por favor- dije sonriendo, si ya me había atrevido a proponerle que fuera mi amante y le había hablado feo a Ronald, seguro también podría comprar lencería para mi, mas que para Draco, al parecer lo que dijo Lavender me afecto un poco, pero solo un poco y en beneficio a su novio…ups. La encargada me mostro mercancía variada y elegí uno en encaje color negro con rojo, bastante provocativo y algo revelador, por lo menos de atrás, era realmente cómodo, alguna vez trate de usar uno para Ron pero era tan molesto que me arrepentí y el nunca lo llego a ver, hasta lo tire a la basura  
-Muchas gracias señorita- dije después de pagar  
-A usted, que tenga buen día y buena noche- dijo la encargada haciéndome un guiño cómplice  
-Seguramente así será jajá- Salí de la tienda y guarde las cosas en mi bolso, corrí a encontrarme con Draco fuera de una tienda de mascotas, donde el compro cosas para Voldemort mientras yo me embobaba con los gatos, notamos que era hora de ir al cine, pero primero fuimos a dejar las compras al auto y luego fuimos a disfrutar la película.

La película fue buena, cuando salimos estábamos mas que satisfechos, comimos tanta chatarra como pudimos por lo cual básicamente fuimos rodando hasta el auto en el estacionamiento, tomo rumbo a mi departamento, pero cuando íbamos a llegar, cambio la dirección hacia el suyo, entonces supe que no pasaría la noche en mi cama, cosa que no me incomodo en lo absoluto, sé que pensó que me iba a sorprender, pero el que se sorprenderá será el, eso esta mas que seguro, será una buena noche y espero que bastante larga…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok hasta aquí dejare el capitulo hoy, ya nos enteraremos como reacciona Malfoy ante el regalito de Hermione quien ya perdió la vergüenza totalmente, algo que a mi me agrada bastante y ¿a ustedes?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

-Buenos días Granger, deja de dormir y empieza a comer, tengo un gran día planeado  
-Mmmmm, Malfoy, déjame solo 5 minutos mas  
-No, el desayuno ya esta y si yo no puedo dormir mas, tu tampoco, anda que Voldemort te va a morder  
-Mhh, esta bien, buenos días- dijo Hermione mientras se frotaba los ojos y estiraba los brazos, Draco me puso la bandeja del desayuno en las piernas y se sentó junto a mi, empezando así a desayunar  
-Amaneciste de muy buen humor Malfoy  
-No es para menos Granger, anoche fue muy divertido  
-Jajaja demasiado, no te acostumbres, no soy fanática de hacer esas cosas, pero te quise hacer un pequeño obsequio  
-Claro, un obsequio que termino regado por mi habitación  
-Es que tu habitación necesitaba mas color, míralo cono una decoración momentánea  
-Una muy sexi decoración momentánea, por mi déjala ahí toda la vida- dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

*Flashback*

En cuanto llegaron al departamento de Draco, ambos subieron a la habitación pero antes de que Draco empezara algo, corrí al baño para "vestirme" mientras él se ponía un poco mas cómodo en su cama, a esperar que terminara algún tipo de ritual ridículo de mujer, según el, cuando salí se estaba quedando dormido, pero estaba decidida a quitarle el sueño.

-Eh…Draco- llame un poco fuerte, logrando sacarlo de su sueño, cuando me vio no sabia si reírme por su expresión o avergonzarme por como me veía  
-Wooh, me dejaste sin palabras por un momento  
-Si bueno ese era el plan  
-Funciono bastante bien, debo reconocer- se levanto y camino hacia mi, me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a la cama, dejándome sutilmente sobre ella y antes de que se cerniera sobre mi me levante y lo tumbe sobra la cama, subí en el y lo bese, era mi turno, yo marcaba el ritmo del beso y el gustoso lo seguí mientras pasaba sus manos por los costados de mi cuerpo, contorneándolo, quiso tomar el control pero no se lo permití, con mis piernas apreté fuertemente alrededor de su cadera, impidiendo así que girara, causando al mismo tiempo que nuestras intimidades rozaran, pude sentirle, y me sentí orgullosa de lo que sentí…

*Draco POV*

Con tan solo verla desperté totalmente, hermosa es poco para describir como se veía, tan sensual e inocente a la vez, ¿Por qué Ron engañaría a alguien tan increíble como ella? En todo ese tiempo jamás había tenido esa duda, simplemente lo agradecía.

Mi cuerpo reacciono rápidamente y como si pudiese dirigirse solo, me acerque a ella, sin pensarlo la tome entre mis brazos y le lleve a la cama, estaba ansioso por degustarle una vez mas, no podía aguantar mucho, pero cuando iba a empezar me di cuenta que esta vez ella mandaba, cambio los roles y termino encima mio besándome, no pude contenerme, necesitaba tocarla y así lo hice, la acaricie, su piel era suave y hermosa al tacto, sus labios me embriagan, la sentí apretarme las caderas, eso me excito a mas no poder, estaba a nada de explotar por esas simples caricias, la aparte de mi a regañadientes, solo para poder ver como se veía encima mio, era magnifica la vista de su pecho de su largo cuello, de su cabello rizado perfectamente arreglado, ni una gota de maquillaje encima, cosa que la hacia ver mas bella.

No me pude contener mas y como pude logre girar para quedar sobre ella, volví a besarla con devoción, mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos, causando que soltara gemiditos, ella hacia lo propio desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, sin darme cuenta ya me la había quitado e iba por mi pantalón, que rápidamente quito, hice lo mio con su sujetador de encaje, por dios, como se le había ocurrido la magnifica idea de usar esa belleza de lencería, cuando me di cuenta también le había quitado la tanga, no podía esperar mas y entre en ella de un golpe, haciéndola gemir fuertemente, comencé lentamente pero conforme tome velocidad nuestras respiraciones se hacían extremadamente agitadas, entre gemidos, besos y caricias, llegamos al clímax, había sido algo maravilloso, pero ¿Por qué siento que es diferente a todas las ocasiones anteriores o a las mujeres anteriores? Había algo respecto a este ratoncito de biblioteca que me gustaba y molestaba, pero no entendía que era, mas eso no importa en este momento.

Caímos rendidos, aunque despertamos para deleitarnos mutuamente un par de ocasiones mas, después volvimos a dormir, dormimos hasta tarde, muy tarde y aun así me levante mas temprano que ella por que sentí la absurda necesidad de consentirla, de mimarla, quise hacerle el desayuno, para después salir a pasear a algún museo, que se yo, hacer lo que sea que ella quisiera, estaba completamente a su disposición, ya en otro momento pensaría que me pasaba respecto a ella.

*Fin Draco POV*

Caímos rendidos después de repetir un par de veces ¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera tan bien con el en todo aspecto?, en fin, logre dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra mi y siendo arrullada con el compas de su respiración, para terminar siendo despertada por su masculina y sensual voz y con la sorpresa de un desayuno.

*Fin de flashback*

Desayunamos rápidamente, nos bañamos lentamente y como siempre ninguna llamada de Ron o Lavender, así pasamos las 3 semanas, entre sabanas, haciendo actividades de lo mas extrañas como ir a escalar, visitando bares, museos, antros, cines, librerías, haciendo de todo, el tiempo se fue volando cuando nos dimos cuenta era nuestro ultimo fin de semana libres.

Ese par de traidores regresan el lunes y entonces el verdadero juego empezara y por lo menos nosotros tenemos una ventaja, sabemos lo de ellos y ellos no saben nada de nada, Ronald se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo, aunque siendo sincera no es algo que me importe mucho, creo que solo lo hare para que Draco si obtenga su venganza, después de todo eso es lo que el busca y cuando la tenga terminaremos esto, sea lo que sea que tenemos… Rayos Hermione deja de ponerte melancólica por cosas que aun no suceden.

El fin de semana también se fue volando y cuando desperté entre los brazos de Draco ya era lunes, de seguro ya habían llegado, no es como si me importara mucho, pero si a ese tonto de Ron se le ocurría venir entonces estaría en un gran problema, yo quería descubrirlos a ellos y no viceversa, entonces mi teléfono sonó, como siempre, oportunamente.

-Bueno  
-Hermione mi amor, ya llegue, voy para tu casa, quiero verte  
-¡NO!  
-¿no?  
-Es que estoy en casa de mis padres- la excusa mas rápida que se me vino a la mente, con mi grito anterior hasta Draco despertó  
-Ya veo mmm, ¿cuando regresas?  
-Mañana mismo ya estoy en casa, te marco para quedar de vernos ¿ok?  
-Esta bien, así descanso, el trabajo fue agotador  
-Me parece perfecto-  
-Bueno te dejo, te amo Herms  
-Te amo mucho mas- dije cortando la llamada y entonces caí en cuenta ¿te amo? En que carajo pensaba, solo a mi se me ocurriría ser tan estúpida, entonces su voz me saco de mis pensamientos  
-¿Ron?- me pregunto Draco  
-Si, ya volvieron  
-Buena excusa Granger  
-Si, creo que si…me iré a bañar  
-Te acompaño- dijo sonriéndome coquetamente  
-No, mejor desayuna algo- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, por alguna razón el "te amo" de Ron me había movido cosas y justo ahora comenzaba a confundirme ¿y si estaba haciendo mal? Tal vez solo necesito hablar con Ron, seguro arreglaremos todo.  
-Mmm, de acuerdo- me dijo no muy feliz, me metí a la ducha y utilice el agua fría, para poder quitar todas estas tonterías de mi cabeza y funciono, cuando salí, Draco ya estaba vestido y me había dejado mi desayuno sobre una mesa de mi recamara  
-Me llamo Lavender  
-Oh y ¿que te dijo?  
-Pues que ya regreso, queme extraño, que su familia es insoportable como siempre y que me quería ver, así que iré a verla  
-¿Iras enserio?  
-Claro, es mi novia, debo y quiero hacerlo  
-De acuerdo, diviértete con ella, pero que antes tome un baño, debe apestar a Ron- dije bastante molesta  
-No me molesta, tu también apestabas a él y míranos, claro ahora hueles mejor, gracias a mi, de nada Granger y si nos divertiremos, claro que le quitare la peste de tu novio- salió sin decir nada mas, dejándome perpleja ¿y el chico bueno con el que he estado estos días donde esta? Solo pude echarme a llorar como una estúpida, lo que dijo fue horrible y pensar que se acostara con esa me hace sentir peor, así que como siempre tomo una decisión estúpida.

-Hey preciosa ¿todo bien?  
-No Ron, nada esta bien, quiero verte ya  
-Tranquila amor, nos veremos mañana, estas con tus….  
-No, te mentí la verdad estoy algo molesta contigo, no me llamaste mas que una sola vez- muy buena excusa Granger, me digo  
-Lo lamento preciosa, no era mi intención, estuve muy ocupado  
-Ven a mi casa, quiero verte y hablar contigo  
-Voy para allá- colgamos y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, fui sin muchas ganas a abrir, tal vez Ron andaba cerca y llego pero si volando, cuando abrí, solo sentí como me abrazaban y me besaban, era Draco, me arme de valor y lo empuje lejos de mi ¿Cómo se atrevía? No era un juguete que podía usar y luego humillar.

-¿que carajo te pasa Malfoy?- le grite  
-Yo…lo lamento, no era mi intención, me ofusque y no supe como actuar  
-No me interesa, lárgate, no quiero volver a verte  
-Hermione espera por favor  
-¿Qué, que quieres?  
-¡No lo se! Lo lamento, reaccione mal, me puse celoso de Ron, yo...no sé que me esta pasando, lo lamento, no debí hablarte así, no iba a casa de Lavender, iba a mi casa, pero por alguna razón te dije eso, yo de verdad lo lamento  
-Me hiciste sentir fatal- dije mientras lo metía a mi departamento y lo abrazaba, el me separo de si y me limpio las lagrimas que aun salía por mis ojos, me beso tiernamente y me volvió a abrazar, diciendo varias veces que los sentía, estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que recordé que Ron estaba por llegar  
-Tienes que irte  
-Pero ¿Por qué?  
-En medio de mi coraje llame a Ron y le dije que viniera, estaba dispuesta a decirle todo, el viene para acá, y no quiero que te vea aquí, no es conveniente, nosotros debemos desenmascararlos a ellos  
-Esta bien, pero vendré mas tarde, no quiero dejarte así  
-Esta bien, así te preparo algo de comer- nos dirigimos hacia la puerta cuando el timbre sonó, era Ron y Draco seguía ahí, así que solo lo metí en mi cuarto y lo deje ahí y corrí a abrir la puerta, los nervios me estaban matando.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al verme hecha un lio, con la cara hinchada, los ojos llorosos, y aun con la toalla de baño encima me abrazo, genial, lo que necesitaba, otro gesto que me confundiera, correspondí el abrazo

-Mejor vete Ron, hablamos mañana, la verdad no me siento bien  
-Lamento haberte dejado tan abandonada, tenia mucho trabajo  
-Entiendo, pero mejor ve a descansar, disculpa por hacerte venir, pero me siento algo enferma y eso nublo mi juicio, disculpa  
-Menos me iré, me quedare a cuidarte  
-No tu tranquilo, me tome una medicina y me produce algo de sueño, mejor te voy a ver mañana por que si hablamos ahorita me quedare dormida y no entenderé nada  
-¿segura?  
-Totalmente  
-De acuerdo, te llamo mas tarde bonita, te amo  
-Y yo a ti- antes de salir me robo un beso y me volvió a abrazar, cerré la puerta y me tumbe en el sofá, olvidando incluso que Draco estaba ahí en mi habitación, escuchando todo, justo ahí caí en cuenta, de los "te amo" y ahora entiendo porque estaba enojado.

Salió de mi habitación, algo molesto, pero sin ánimos de decir nada, se sentó a mi lado y estuvimos en silencio un largo rato, ninguno quería hablar, pero él se armó de valor y lo hizo.

-¿Lo amas?  
-No lo se- solo eso le pude decir, por que era la verdad no lo sabia y en este momento no estaba de ánimos para descubrirlo, él se quedo en silencio, se levanto y se fue, quería ir tras el pero en su lugar me dirigí a mi habitación, me encerré y me metí en la cama, aun olía a él y de nuevo llore como una tonta hasta que me quede dormida, a cada momento me convencía mas de que todo había sido un error.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí este pequeño capitulo la verdad hasta yo me deprimí con Hermione, pero a ver que pasa ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Regalos aquí, regalos allá, no acepto ver a Ron y menos a Draco, del trabajo a la casa y de la casa a la cama, no tengo ánimos para nada y realmente no me interesa sentarme a pensar si amo a Ron o si me enamore de Draco, ando por los suelos y no hay nada que me anime, hasta tuve que cambiar y tirar mis sabanas por que olían a Malfoy, jamás me había sentido tan frustrada.

Aun metida entre mis cobertores logro escuchar el timbre y con todas las ganas de asesinar a alguien tendré que abrir, seguro es la comida que ordene, genial, deprimida, floja y para colmo gastalona, en fin tengo que comer, pero que sorpresa me llevo cuando al abrir la puerta no es un repartidor, del otro lado del umbral me miran unos ojos grises, los mismos que no saco de mi cabeza.

-Hola  
-Hola  
-No me has respondido las llamadas, ni los mails, ni nada  
-Lo lamento, me enferme y no tenia ganas de nada- de ahora en adelante podre ser llamada Hermione "pésimas excusas" Granger  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Supongo que si, si quieres- me mira contrariado y aun así decide entrar -¿gustas algo de tomar?  
-No gracias, solo quería saber de ti, saber como estabas  
-Pues ya estoy bien- si claro  
-Sigues molesta, se te nota  
-Yo nunca me moleste, fuiste tu el que se fue enojado  
-Pero tampoco hiciste nada para evitarlo  
-No tenia por que Malfoy, no tenemos una relación ni nada parecido, si querías irte yo no tenia que ir detrás de ti  
-Valla Granger, estas con todo ¿no? Mínimo déjame preparar mi defensa ¿te gustaron los regalos?  
-No los abrí, pero supongo que son lindos, gracias  
-Valla, te traigo otro regalo, pero este si tendrás que abrirlo- me dice mientras se levanta y deja sobre la mesa una caja enorme ¿Cómo no note antes que la traía? Y antes de que pueda decirle nada sale de mi departamento sin decir nada más.

Tarde un par de minutos en decidirme a abrirla, pero al final no pude contener la curiosidad, cuando abrí la caja note que tenia unos círculos alrededor de ella y dentro había una transportadora, ¿transportadora? Cuando la saco solo alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño y ligero maullido, abro la transportadora y ahí esta, un pequeño gato persa que no ha de pasar de los 3 meses, es color miel con unos bellos y enormes ojos ambarinos de cachorro, genial ahora tengo otra boca que mantener, por un momento por mi cabeza cruza devolvérselo o dejarlo en algún parque pero en cuando lo veo de nuevo caigo rendida ante el, es simplemente adorable.

-Crookshanks, ese será tu nombre- le digo mientras lo cargo entre mis brazos, afortunadamente dentro de la transportadora hay un poco de alimento, pero esta decidido, mañana iré de compras para el.

Detesto el centro comercial, es enorme y lleno de gente sonriente y feliz, por fin después de buscar y buscar doy con la tienda de mascotas, sé que necesitare mil cosas para Crookshanks, lo bueno es que no tengo muchos gastos actualmente, y recién me pagaron la quincena, así que le comprare muchas cosas, me adentro en la tienda y comienzo a ver productos, pero me confundo, afortunadamente una encargada lo nota.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿necesita ayuda?  
-Buenas tardes, si de hecho necesito ayuda, tengo una gatito de tres meses y realmente no sé que necesita- después de estas palabras la encargada me muestra infinidad de cosas, collares, caja de arena, poste para rascar, juguetes, comida, vitaminas e incluso me agenda una cita para las vacunas, pues también dan servicio veterinario.

Termine llevando media tienda para el gato, deje todo en el auto y regrese al centro comercial, me dirigí a mi santuario, la librería y antes de llegar, vi algo que me rompió el corazón, a lo lejos vi a Draco y Lavender demasiado acaramelados, Draco levanto la vista y me vio pero fingió como si no lo hubiera hecho, salgo del centro comercial hecha una furia y en mi auto me convierto en un mar de llanto, aun no se como llegue a casa sin matarme en el intento.

Antes de entrar a mi departamento logro ver esos cabellos rojos, genial lo que me faltaba Ronald vino a hacerla de buen novio.

-Hola ron  
-Herms, estaba preocupado  
-¿enserio? yo estoy segura de que apenas hoy notaste mi ausencia en tu vida  
-No digas tonterías Herms, quise darte espacio, pensé que seguías molesta por que no te llame  
-Si, como sea ¿vas a pasar o te quedaras ahí?- entra tras de mi  
-¿Y eso?  
-Es Crookshanks  
-Aleja esa bola de pelo de mi, odio a los gatos  
-Entonces tu quédate lejos de él, no pienso deshacerme de el solo por ti  
-Gracias, que novia tan considerada tengo  
-Pues si, ya sabes cuando quieras, o si no te parece mejor búscate una amante- de inmediato se tenso al escuchar esas palabras- Bueno quien me dice que no tienes una ya  
-Estas hablando puras idioteces, mejor me voy estas insoportable  
-Con cuidado, bye- sale azotando la puerta y yo me quedo acomodando las cosas de mi pequeño gato, que solo mira maravillado los juguetes que le estoy lanzando para correr tras el que mas le llamo la atención.

Seguramente a este jodido paso solo tendré a mi gato y quedare solterona eternamente, pero mejor eso que seguir siendo el adorno sexual de Malfoy o la novia trofeo de Ronald… ¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto? Simplemente me siento destrozada y completamente agotada, eso indica que es hora de ir a dormir por unos 3 días seguidos, si eso hare.

Después de dormir horas y horas, casi un día completo, mi bello intento de dormir por 3 días seguidos se ve frustrado por que debo ir a ganarme la vida, realmente empiezo a considerar la propuesta de que mis padres me mantengan, en este momento no ando de humor para aguantar a los clientes odiosos, después de no esmerarme en lo mas mínimo en mi aspecto es hora de ir a trabajar, pero oh sorpresa en el estacionamiento me topo con esos estúpidos ojos grises.

-Hermione espera  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?  
-Quiero verte, hace un par de días que no se nada de ti  
-No tengo por que darte mi paradero, ni muestras de vivencia  
-¿Enserio vas a seguir así?  
-Mejor déjame en paz y ve con Lavender, no estoy de humor para aguantarte- antes de que me cuenta Draco me carga sobre su hombro y me regresa al departamento, demonios olvide que le di una llave ¡ESTUPIDA HERMIONE!  
-¿Qué carajo te pasa Granger?  
-¡NO ME PASA NADA! Déjame ir, tengo que trabajar  
-De aquí no vas a salir hasta que me expliques que sucede  
-Estoy harta de ti y de Ron, quiero que me dejen en paz, lárguense los dos con Lavender  
-no digas estupideces, si quisiera estar con ella no te vendría a buscar  
-¿Y lo de ayer Draco?  
-Se supone que estamos jugando ¿no? Juego al novio con ella, además tampoco te debo explicaciones  
-Mejor vete, terminemos con esto y ya  
-No, quiero descubrirlos ¿acaso tu ya no?  
-Ya no me importa, quiero ir a trabajar ¿ya puedo o no?  
-NO  
-¿Por qué demonios no? Y no me grites  
-¿Qué sientes por mí?  
-¿Cómo dices?- me tomo totalmente por sorpresa  
-Por favor Hermione Granger dime lo que sientes por mi  
-Yo…yo te amo Draco Malfoy- lo único que alcanzo a escuchar es un suspiro de puro alivio, antes de ser rodeada por sus brazos  
-Yo también te amo Hermione Granger.

Después de aquel peculiar día en mi casa, Draco y yo regresamos a lo de siempre, el aun estaba con Lavender y yo con Ron, pero ya no teníamos interés en descubrirlos y tampoco nos importaba que nos descubrieran, realmente estamos disfrutando de nuestro "lo que sea que seamos pero nos amamos" que tenemos, el ya no frecuenta a Lavender tan seguido y yo ni siquiera me preocupo por Ronald, si me llama que bueno, pero de mi parte ni un mensaje, llamada, visita…nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las vacaciones se fueron en un parpadeo y antes de darnos cuenta o de quererlo ya estábamos inscribiéndonos para nuestro ultimo año de universitarios, solo dos semestres más y tendríamos que lidiar con otras cosas, estábamos emocionados y demasiado felices y tranquilos en realidad, Harry y Ginny estaban al tanto de todo, no se los quise ocultar mas, a mi me ayudaban a ocultarme de Ron y era sencillo por que Ginny es la hermana de Ron…si lo se arderé en el infierno, pero ella estaba al tanto de todo y me apoyaba por que su hermano era lo que ella considera una basura, Luna y Neville también estaban enterados de todo, sentimos alivio diciéndolo.

Las ultimas semanas las puedo interpretar como las mejores de mi vida, incluso en el trabajo me dieron unas pequeñas vacaciones en las que aprovechamos y nos fuimos unos días a la playa a relajarnos y divertirnos, claro, si alcanzábamos a salir de la cama, regresamos para las inscripciones dos semanas antes de iniciar el curso.

Queríamos estar pegados como chicles, incluso me presento a sus padres, como su novia oficial yo estaba embelesada con el hecho, aunque temerosa, no era tan bonita, recata y arreglada como la arpía de Lavender y pues los Malfoy son realmente ricos, cada que recuerdo eso se me erizan los cabellos de la nuca.

FLASHBACK.

-Anda deja ya de arrugar el vestido, estas muy guapa  
-Eso lo dices tu Draco "me veo bien con todo" Malfoy  
-Jajaja jamás te había visto tan nerviosa, ni cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez  
-Por que en ese momento no estaba nerviosa, pero ahorita me siento demasiado expuesta ¿y si no les agrado?  
-Tranquila, son algo serios al conocerlos, pero son buenas personas, no te negare que aprecian el valor de la sangre y el abolengo, pero tampoco son tan frívolos, si notan que me hacen feliz estarán felices también- me dice para después regalarme una de esas sonrisas que me derriten, calmándome de inmediato- además Granger, estuve investigando y tu desciendes de una noble familia que vino de Inglaterra hace años, las mejores pruebas son las fincas de tu padre y alguno que otro terreno que pudieron salvar después de la gran depresión, con eso les bastara  
-Valla…me dejas sin palabras Malfoy, realmente hiciste tu tarea jaja, y he de admitir que me dejas mas tranquila, había olvidado eso completamente  
-¿lo sabias?  
-Si, en una ocasión me dejaron la clásica tarea del árbol genealógico  
-Genial, podrás defenderte, prepárate- me incida mientras entramos por un portón de metal enorme y nos dirigimos por un largo camino hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, es realmente enorme, imponente y atemorizante.

Al bajar nos recibe el mayordomo, que saluda muy solemnemente a Draco y a mi, nos conduce a través del enorme recibidor, todo esta decorado muy pulcramente, en tonos plata y verdes, justo como la casa de Draco, el comedor es mas acogedor con tonos vino y algo de dorado, pero sigue siendo imponente, la mesa es enorme ¿para que querrán tantas sillas? Calculo al menos 30 puestos en la mesa y ahí están ellos, los señores Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, valla que Draco se parece a ellos, lo guapo es de familia, con los ojos grises de su padre y la cara fina de su madre, el mismo cabello rubio de ambos, me llamo la atención que el señor Malfoy tenia su cabello realmente largo y me avergoncé de que incluso mejor cuidado que el mio, lo llevaba atado con una cinta negra, ¿Draco se vería así con el cabello largo?, afortunadamente la voz de Draco me saca de mis pensamientos  
-Mamá, papá les presento a Hermione Granger, mi novia- ¿¡NOVIA!? No recuerdo que me mencionara que eso diría, doy gracias a merlín por que no me vi tan sorprendida  
-Buenas noches- menciono mientras extiendo mi mano hacia su padre quien la toma con un agarre fuerte y decidido y su madre inmediatamente me saluda con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla  
-Que linda jovencita eres, un placer al fin conocerte, hemos oído mucho de ti- dice ella mientras me regala una sonrisa  
-El placer es mio, Draco me ha hablado mucho de ustedes  
-Cosas buenas espero- dice su padres  
-Papá, jamás diría algo indebido de ustedes  
-No, claro que no, sabes que te desheredaría- me quedo pasmada ante el comentario y los tres al notarlo rompen en carcajadas causando que también yo lo haga.

Después de la cena y la clásica platica para saber mas de mi y mi familia y acerca de ellos, llego al veredicto final de que me agradan demasiado, pensé que serian más fríos, por alguna razón pensé que serian crueles, de esos que te torturan por no tener sangre fina y de abolengo, pero no, al contrario son cálidos y agradables, afortunadamente conecte con su madre gracias a los libros y la repostería y con su padre gracias a mis conocimientos sobre política, futbol y nachos

Fin Flashback

-¿Qué piensas?-Draco me saca de mis pensamientos con su melodiosa voz y un beso en el hombro.  
-Que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy  
-MMMM no quiero quedémonos en cama todo el día  
-Suena tentador Malfoy pero tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas que dijiste que querías comprar y además tenemos que ir a cenar con tus padres  
-Demo nonios, esta bien, tal vez tengamos una aventurilla en el coche- dice mientras se levanta dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo y haciéndome recordar cuando tuvimos sexo en el auto- anda rojita hay que ducharnos  
-Esta bien.

Sigo detestando el centro comercial, tan lleno, tan plástico, tan maravilloso con todas esas tiendas llenas de ropa bonita que siempre he querido usar pero termino viéndome ridícula, aun así Draco me ha regalado unos cuantos vestidos bonitos y siempre que quiero comprarme algo el me da el visto bueno, al fin la tienda de deportes, aquí si me gusta, con ese olor sintético de los balones y zapatos para correr, después de que Draco compra unos nuevos zapatos para correr y algunas prendas para usar en el gimnasio vamos a comprarlo algo a Voldemort y Crookshanks, están tan consentidos, al salir decidimos que tenemos hambre pero justo en el camino hacia el restaurante Draco me da un beso pero somos interrumpidos por una voz y cuando escucho detalladamente la voz me paralizo, no por miedo si no por sorpresa, al parecer nos ha salido el tiro por la culata.

-Valla así que estarías muy ocupada trabajando Herms- dice esto ultimo con mucho desprecio- ¿y tu amigo?, hace tanto que no te veía  
-Oh, hola Ron, ¿Cómo te va? Lavender ¿Qué tal como estas?- dice Draco tranquilamente- oigan se ven tan bien juntos, el uno para el otro  
-Eres un maldito hijo de perra, y tu eres una perra, golfa e interesada, a leguas se ve que solo te interesa el dinero de los Malfoy- nos dice Ron lleno de rabia  
-A mi novio lo respetas por favor, y no me compares con la tipa que tienes a lado, que básicamente la describes a ella ¿además con que derecho me reclamas algo? Tu estas aquí con ella- bien, lo deje sin palabras y antes de que responda tomo a Draco de la mano y giramos para seguir nuestro camino- por cierto te mandare algunas de tus porquerías por correo, si deje algo en tu casa puedes tirarlo no importa y no se te ocurra volver a molestarme-  
-Adiós Ron, Lavender, cuídense y se ven demasiado bien juntos, lo asqueroso y lo vulgar se llevan bien- dice Draco mientras les dice adiós con la mano, solo alcanzamos a escuchar un insulto proferido por Lavender, pero es algo que ya no importa realmente.

-¿listos ya para regresar a clases?- pregunta Narcisa  
-No del todo, quisiera mas vacaciones- se queja Draco  
¿y tu Hermione?- me pregunta Lucius  
-Yo si, estoy emocionada por que es el ultimo año, al fin  
-Ese es un buen entusiasmo- espeta Narcisa  
-Por eso la quiero cerca las 24 horas del día, siempre me contagia su buena actitud  
-Solamente no la sofoques Draco, la queremos aquí para siempre y si la sofocas podría salir huyendo  
-Tranquilo padre, si quiere huir la atare a una silla y le lavare la cabeza para que no me deje- por alguna razón empezamos a reír, los ratos con ellos son realmente agradables y divertidos, espero que pase lo mismo en mi casa, mamá me ha pedido conocer a Draco, esta ansiosa como jamás lo estuvo por Ron, pactamos la fecha para mañana domingo.

-Otra magnifica cena con los Malfoy, de verdad le agradas a mis padres, lo cual es muy raro  
-Ninguna otra de tus novias les agrado  
-Solo conocieron a Lavender y eso por error, nos los encontramos en un restaurante, mi madre siempre me dijo que era una mujer sin escrúpulos, nunca les agrado, pero a ti hasta te invitan a ver partidos de futbol o a ir de compras, es algo maravilloso  
-Tus padres son maravillosos como tu  
-Ahora yo estoy nervioso por conocer a tus padres  
-Te comerán vivos.

Al llegar a mi departamento, estamos tan cansados que solo queremos dormir (que raro) además debemos madrugar para ir con mis padres, que viven como a 4 horas de distancia, nos metemos en la cama y solo siento como me abraza, estoy tan cansada que de inmediato empiezo a dormitar pero aun soy consiente de algunas cosas y Draco cree que estoy profundamente dormida, tal vez por eso lo hizo, o tal vez lo soñé aun no lo se.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo Hermione Granger, eres el amor de mi vida- y antes de poder responder estoy perdidamente dormida entre sus brazos, con su aroma arrullándome y con la duda de si soñé o realmente escuche esas palabras.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Si lo se me tarde mil años en subir capitulo y para colmo solo subo este cachito, no me odien, tampoco odien a los muy agradables señores Malfoy, siempre pensé que seria increíble que fueran así, de lindos y cálidos :3


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Inicio de nuevo ciclo escolar, ultimo año en la universidad , estoy que muero de felicidad, Draco también, lo único malo es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo, ambos nos inscribimos en para ayudar a los de nuevo ingreso, dar asesorías y además por lo menos yo buscare algún puesto de becaria en alguna editorial o aquí mismo en la universidad, será un año bastante ocupado pero valdrá totalmente la pena, encontramos tiempo para estar juntos, deje mi trabajo y acepte la muy necesaria ayuda extra de mis padres, Ron me llamaba ocasionalmente o me buscaba, mas de una vez el y Draco se enfrentaron, con finales bastante dolorosos, ambos terminaban con algo morado, roto o suturado, era como un virus sin vacuna o cura, con el tiempo se alejó y se calmo igual Lavender, ninguno aceptaba lo que había pasado, su engaño, el nuestro, su noviazgo fatal y el nuestro tan perfecto (incluso la peleas eran perfectas y ocasionales, casi inexistentes).

Los meses pasaron a la velocidad de la luz (si lo se exageras Hermione) pero así fue, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta Draco y yo ya habíamos cumplido el año juntos, dimos por concluida nuestra educación universitaria y el comenzó a trabajar en la magnifica empresa de los Malfoy, yo conseguí un bello puesto de asistente en una de esas grandes editoriales, no gano la millonada, pero me va de maravilla, leo cuanto quiero y aprendo mucho de mi jefa, Minerva McGonagall es muy estricta como editora en jefe, pero acepta mis opiniones e incluso me ha dado consejos para lidiar con los dramas Malfoy.

Nuestro jefe y dueño de la editorial Hogwarts es Albus Dumbledore, también da catedra en la universidad, por eso me conoce aunque nunca me ha dado trato preferencial ni a Ginny que también trabaja aquí solo que en otra sección, ya saben ella es mas de Ciencia Ficción y yo de Novelas Románticas, Harry también esta aquí, solo que él es el ayudante directo de el señor Dumbledore, casual que terminamos incluso trabajando juntos y de todo esto ya van siete largos y buenos meses, en cinco meses mas cumpliré 2 años con Draco y quiero planear algo maravilloso,

-Hermione, necesito resúmenes de esto y recuérdame para ir a junta por favor- dice Minerva muy oportunamente para sacarme de mis pensamientos.  
-Si Minerva, también tienes que reunirte con el nuevo escritor, para discutir las fechas de entrega de los escritos y tiene que ir a imprenta a revisar las portadas de las otras dos novelas  
-Gracias Hermione- dice mientras le da una sonrisa y entra a su oficina

Después de eso el día fue tranquilo, ni mas juntas, termine los primeros capítulos de las novelas, entregue resúmenes, lleve café y repartí memorándums, el almuerzo fue grato como siempre con Harry y Ginny que omite hablar de Ron, aunque sé que él le ha preguntado por mi.

A la hora de salir como casi siempre Draco esta esperando por mi en su bello Mercedes, no me cansare de verlo nunca ni de estar a su lado, de escucharlo o de sentirlo, es el amor de mi vida y con él no me falta nada, estamos pensado en mudarnos juntos (si a pesar de lo de aquella noche, vamos lento).

Flashback.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo Hermione Granger, eres el amor de mi vida- y antes de poder responder estoy perdidamente dormida entre sus brazos, con su aroma arrullándome y con la duda de si soñé o realmente escuche esas palabras.

A la mañana siguiente confirmo que no las soñé, cuando despierto la esta mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

-¿Entonces?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Te casarías conmigo?  
-N-n-o lo soñé  
-Mmm no- dice sonriéndome- mira no digo que nos casemos mañana, pero si que lo hagamos algún día, digamos que es una promesa futura Hermione, aun tenemos cosas que vivir, aun hay mucho que conocer el uno del otro aun y esto es simplemente para saber que algún día lo haremos, ten en cuenta que lo que me digas ahora no se podrá cambiar por nada del mundo, será una promesa y deberemos cumplirla- cuando dice esto esta totalmente serio  
-Si Draco Malfoy, quiero casarme contigo, algún día, sin importar nada ni nadie, solo quiero estar contigo, ser tuya y darlo todo por y para ti por que te amo y sé que podemos contra todo  
-¡OH HERMIONE! Me haces tan feliz- dice mientras me levanta de la cama y me carga entre sus brazos dando vueltas por la habitación, simplemente no puedo evitar reír como una boba y al parecer el tampoco.

Fin flashback.

Así que vamos tranquilos, viviendo el día a día sin presiones ni compromisos extremos, hemos estado pensando en mudarnos juntos, hasta estamos buscando un lugar mas grande, aunque creo que en su departamento estaríamos de maravilla, él quiere algo nuestro, no algo que yo sienta solo suyo o mio.

-¿Qué tal tu día preciosa?  
-De maravilla, algo agitado pero sin exagerar ¿el tuyo que tal?  
-Aburrido, pero mejor ahora que te veo ¿entonces cual es plan?  
-Mmm es viernes así que cena y películas  
-¿Su casa o mi casa?  
-La mía para variar Malfoy  
-Perfecto.

Sábado por la mañana, mmm huele delicioso, Draco esta preparando el desayuno ¿Cómo es que tiene fuerzas para hacerlo después de lo de anoche?, estoy realmente hambrienta.

-Buenos días Herms  
-Hola, huele riquísimo  
-Quería sorprenderte en la cama  
-Eso siempre lo haces aunque a veces en tu piano, el sofá, el auto- se me queda viendo sorprendido y ambos echamos a reír, un comentario poco digno de mi  
-Bueno a veces uno no se puede contener- me regala un guiño mientras me sirve el desayuno- Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione Granger, ya estas vieja- dice y me regala un beso en la frente  
-Gracias, ahora si me permite quiero comer  
-Adelante por favor.

Antes de que termine de comer todo el apetito desaparece y da lugar a un revoltijo, solo corro al baño, de seguro mis pocas comidas al día o comer pura chatarra me están cobrando la factura, debo cuidarme mas, omito el incidente y regreso con Draco.

-¿Estas bien?  
-Si, solo tuve nausea, pero ya todo bien, debe ser porque no como bien y me acabo de atascar  
-No estarás embarazada  
-Jajaja no para nada, me cuido bien, demasiado bien créeme, además cuando cambie a la inyección tu usabas preservativo  
-Cierto, pero mejor ve al doctor, por favor  
-Te lo prometo

Como es lógico pase de largo la visita al doctor, jamás fui, nunca lo hago cuando me enfermo es rápido y fácil de ignorar, tengo demasiado trabajo como para gastar tiempo en algo que realmente no tiene importancia.

Así fui llevando los días, y con la presión de la mudanza, decidimos comprar un departamento nuevo, veinte veces mas grande que el de Draco y ahora estamos apurados mudando todo el arsenal, como su muy cómoda cama, su piano y mi muy cómoda sala e estar, comedor y las mil prendas que Luna me hizo comprar para cambiar mi look, el trabajo ha estado agotador, con todos esos nuevos escritos que debo leer y resumir, no he podido visitar a mis padres, pero los Malfoy están encantados con la idea de que nos mudemos juntos.

Después de la mudanza de una semana por fin estamos instalados y listos para divertirnos aquí, ya casi inauguramos todo el departamento, últimamente mi libido esta fuera de control, quiero a Draco en todo lugar y momento, cosa que a él le encanta y siempre me complace en todo, menos en dejar de molestarme con visitar al doctor, así que es hora de que le haga caso, tengo cita el lunes por la mañana, por lo mientras es hora de cenar en casa de sus padres.

-¿Qué tal les ha ido en el departamento nuevo?  
-De maravilla mamá, es tan grande y luminoso, es una maravilla de verdad  
-Y tan cerca de todos lados, esta muy céntrico, me encanta, el problema fue la decoración  
-Claro son opuestos en ese aspecto- dice Lucius  
-Pero encontramos el punto medio entre frio y metódico y señorita hogareña- se burla Draco  
-Que graciosito querido  
-¿Y ya estas mejor de salud Hermione?  
-Pues si, me siento perfecta, alguien exagera  
-No exagero pero creo de repente te mareas o dejas de comer, me preocupa señorita Granger  
-No es para tanto, es solo una mala dieta, pero ya iré a consulta  
-Es lo mejor, así descartas cualquier problema mayor  
-Eso si es cierto Narcisa.

Los hombres se enfrascaron en una conversación de deportes y nosotras en una conversación de las ultimas tendencias, nada común en mi, pero descubrí que la moda se me da, gracias a Luna y su insistencia de cambiar mi estilo para su boda, que por cierto fue algo divino, Neville se veía tan feliz y ella también, aunque no dejo sus locuras y extravagancias de lado.

Por fin, lunes, temprano estoy en el consultorio con el medico, revisión de rutina, las mismas preguntas de siempre y con el resultado esperado, estoy muy sana, como es un examen completo, también debo ver a la ginecóloga.

-Buenos días Hermione  
-Hola Carol  
-¿Cómo has estado?  
-Bastante bien, gracias ¿y tú?  
-También- me sonríe- ¿Qué haremos hoy?  
-Bueno es mi chequeo anual jaja  
-Debería ser mensual jaja  
-Lo se, pero estoy muy atareada  
-¿Cómo te has sentido con las pastillas?  
-Bastante bien, es mas sencillo todo  
-Según mi calendario te debería dar una receta para otra dosis  
-Si, también por eso estoy aquí  
-Ok, necesito que uses esto, ya sabes por seguridad, para saber que no estas embarazada- me extiende una frasco que debo llenar, que vergonzoso es esto, cuando salgo del baño se lo devuelvo y ella introduce algo dentro.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Estas embarazada Hermione  
-¿¡QUE!? No eso es imposible  
-Bueno las pastillas también tiene margen de error, lo hablamos antes- no entiendo nada de lo que me dice, es como si nada tuviera sentido, ¿Qué le diré a Draco? Va a enloquecer  
-Ven, te hare una prueba de sangre para estar seguros, estará lista rápidamente- me saca sangre, la lleva al laboratorio y en menos de media hora en la que me muerdo hasta los dedos, esta el resultado-Sin duda lo estas es positiva, recuéstate te hare un eco grama, ¿Has tenido todos tus periodos?  
-Si los he tenido, pero esto explica las nauseas, yo creí que era por estrés- siento el frio del gel y luego ahí esta en una pantalla, se ve una mancha no muy pequeña ¿Cuánto tendré?  
-Dos meses, casi tres, es normal que algunas mujeres tengas sus periodos sin problemas  
-¿Cómo 3 meses sin darme cuenta realmente? He bebido alcohol y no me he cuidado bien  
-Suele pasar, hay mujeres que no se enteran hasta los cinco meses o cuando ya están dando a luz, te recetare vitaminas y tendrás que cuidarte mejor, ya no eres solo tu, muchas felicidades  
-Gracias- creo, salgo de ahí sin ganas de nada, aun debo ir a trabajar, y ahora en mi bolso tengo la primera "foto" de mi hijo, ¿Cómo le diré a Draco, a mis padres, a quien sea?, que estúpida fui, debí cuidarme más.

Afortunadamente el día en el trabajo pasa muy lento, pero eso no evita que Draco pase por mí, debería comprarme un auto.

-¿Todo bien Herms?  
-Si, solo estoy cansada- ¿Qué hago, le digo o espero?  
-¿Segura? Te noto rara  
-Segura, de verdad  
-Esta bien, te creeré- solo le puedo sonreír mientras el comienza a contarme su productivo día, llegamos a casa y aunque trato de huir a dormir el me detiene para cenar, cuando terminamos de cenar y por fin me puedo acostar, el decide que le debo explicar que tengo y de verdad no se como decirle esto, sé que no le gustara nada, posiblemente me sugiera abortar y me siento entre la espada y la pared, lo primero que me dijo que no quiera hijos y voy y me embarazo, bueno el coopero mucho a decir verdad, pff dos mese y cacho, esto es tan irreal  
-Anda Granger, dime que te pasa  
-No es nada, vamos a dormir  
-No, no te dejare dormir hasta que me cuentes ¿no confías en mi?  
-Pues si, pero esto es complicado  
-Te ayudo a buscarle solución- y sus palabras me suenan fatales ¿solución a esto?  
-Ya lo arreglo yo, es hora de dormir  
-No Hermione, es hora de hablar ¿Qué pasa?, sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo, te amo y te ayudare con lo que necesites, siempre te apoyare y estaré contigo bonita- hay no, con eso me quebró, como si no controlara mi boca las palabras salen disparadas  
-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- digo tan rápido y fuerte que creo que ni yo entendí y el solo se me queda viendo, mas pálido de lo normar, con los ojos como platos, abiertos y llenos de incertidumbre, que rápidamente cambia a ira, esta molesto ¿Por qué? El también participo en esto, es su hijo.  
-¿¡ERES IDIOTA ACASO, POR QUE NO TE CUIDASTE MAS, O ES QUE LO HICISTE PARA ATRAPARME Y TNERME ASEGURADO, ACASO NO PIENSAS!?  
-Oye no…  
-CALLATE, NO DIGAS NADA, A VER COMO ARREGLAS ESTO VE AL DOCTOR MAÑANA Y QUE LO TE LO SAQUEN, NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A DESPERDICIAR MI JUVENTUD LIMPIANDO MOCOS Y CAMBIANDO PAÑALES, NO QUIERO A TU HIJO NI AHORA NI NUNCA, TE LO DIJE Y ESTO NO TIENE DISCUSION SI LO QUIERES TENER, PERFECTO PERO ENTONCES NO CUENTES CONMIGO PARA NADA.  
-También es mi juventud, y es nuestro, no vino por gracias divina…-antes de que pueda terminar de hablar él ya se ha ido dando un fuerte portazo y yo, yo soy un mar de lagrimas, ¿Cómo es posible que no quiera a su hijo? NUESTRO HIJO, ¿Quién es ese tipo que se acaba de ir y donde dejo a mi Draco?, ¿Por qué no quiere hijos? Hay tanto que no se de él.

No sé que hacer, ni a quien recurrir, él quiere que me deshaga de mi pequeño, pero no puedo es un parte de mi, pero se bien que el no cambiara de parecer, y de el a mi hijo, elijo a mi hijo, corro al armario y tomo una maleta con unas cuantas prendas, mi cartera, mi pasaporte y me visto, tomo dinero de la caja fuerte, mucho dinero, espero algún día devolvérselo (en realidad no), dejo todo atrás, computadora, celular, mi trabajo y a Draco, solo salgo de ese departamento con una maleta, Crookshanks y mi pequeño a quien protegeré de lo que sea y de quien sea, aun así sea su padre, sola me valdré para sacarlo adelante, ya veré como y donde.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

No se como me las arreglo para organizar algo así en tan poco tiempo, realmente debo ser una súper mujer o algo por el estilo, claro que recibir ayuda de Ginny y Harry me es muy grato sobre todo con este enorme vientre y es que nunca pensé que estar embarazada de 7 meses fuera tan agotador, maravilloso pero agotador al fin y al cabo.

-Eh Kara, espera- llamo un hombre ya mayor, que trataba de correr con todo y su cojera tras la chica  
-Señor Moody ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
-Tranquila Kara ya has hecho mucho últimamente, quedo muy bien el jardín y todo lo demás  
-Gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole  
-Gracias a ti, por organizar esto tan rápido, mi familia suele ser así, espontanea, pero esto fue exagerar demasiado, en fin sé que mi sobrina y su familia se sentirán felices de esta bienvenida  
-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo  
-El cual pronto tendrás que dejar, te tienes que cuidar mas si quieres que ese pequeño diablillo llegue bien  
-Le prometo que lo hare  
-Bien, será mejor que me valla ya al aeropuerto por los invitados  
-El auto ya le espera y las habitaciones están listas junto con todo lo demás  
-Bien, me alegro ve a descansar  
-Gracias señor Moody

Descansar, eso es algo que no he hecho desde que me fui de Estados Unidos, por lo menos mi alma no descansa pero sé que hice lo que tenia que hacer, aunque mentirle a este buen hombre me atormenta más, pero necesito el trabajo, el dinero y estar lejos de mi país para poder estar tranquila y relativamente feliz, todo sea por mi pequeño.

-Hermione  
-¡SHHH! Recuerda que me llamo Kara, ¿Qué hare contigo Harry?  
-Lo siento, siempre lo olvido, Moody ya se fue ¿cierto?  
-Si hace un momento  
-Que alivio, aunque por alguna razón sospecho que sabe que le mientes  
-No digas tonterías, ya me hubiera dicho algo  
-Tal vez no, igual y no le importa, toral eres lo suficientemente eficiente y hasta exageras un poco jaja  
-Soy perfeccionista, lo sabes, ¿Cómo va todo en la oficia de Moody?  
-Bastante bien, extraño pasar tiempo contigo señorita "asistente personal del jefe" y con mi chica, pero aun así todo perfecto  
-Gracias, por venir conmigo, nunca me cansare de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi  
-Oye no te íbamos a dejar botada con nuestro sobrino y toda esa mierda emocional encima, somos como familia y además queríamos expandirnos, ya sabes salir del país  
-Siempre tan positivo  
-Debo ser asi para ti y para esa pequeña nutria que llevas dentro  
-No le digas nutria y en todo caso ¿Por qué nutria?  
-Es tu animal favorito jaja  
-No es gracioso Potter, mejor vete a trabajar ya  
-A la orden segunda al mando- se aleja corriendo a cumplir con sus deberes como editor en jefe .del departamento de fantasía de la Editorial Auror.

Hace 4 meses que trabajamos para Alastor Moody un buen hombre, algo seco y duro a veces pero que se ha mostrado amable e indulgente con esta tonta embarazada y sus amigos inseparables que la acompañaban en busca de un mejor futuro y tranquilidad lejos del hombre que me hirió, sabe la historia a medias, al principio me intimidaba, perdió a su esposa hace años en un accidente del cual resulto su cojera y la perdida de un ojo que es remplazado por uno de cristal de color azul eléctrico, tiene una hija Nymphadora Tonks Moody, próximamente Lupin, por eso todo esta pequeña gran reunión de la familia de el señor Moody para celebrar la próxima boda de su hija y de paso la del hijo de su sobrina, no se quienes son, pero claro eso es algo que a mi no me incumbe en lo mas mínimo, solo soy una eficiente empleada llamada actualmente Kara Mackenzie, realmente no entiendo como logre todo esto, me sorprendo a mi misma de lo que la situaciones pueden hacer con las personas, nunca me creí valiente o temeraria pero ahora siento que lo soy, irme sin nada, sin decir adiós, en busca de algo de tranquilidad lejos de ese hombre que creí perfecto, pensar en el aun me hace sentir miserable y me parte de dolor pero debo sobrellevarlo por mi hijo mas que nada.

Me subo al pequeño Audi que hace poco compre y parto rumbo a la casa que rento junto con Harry y Ginny, estoy agotada y solo quiero dormir unas mil horas, aunque comer helado no estaría nada mal, pero no, el agotamiento me vencerá lo se, mañana tengo un largo dia ayudando a Alastor Moody con su familia, además quiero adelantar algo de trabajo para la editorial, supongo que si necesito un descanso, pero será después, esta semana me resultara imposible.

Solo escucho la alarma, no tengo ganas de despertar o moverme pero debo hacerlo, demonios, dormir no es descansar, siempre esos malditos ojos grises en mis sueños, estoy harta de eso y a pesar de mi berrinche y de mi mal humor debo cumplir con todo, hago las cosas mecánicamente, no me lo pienso mucho a veces solo sigo la rutina, levántate Hermione, báñate, come algo, ve al trabajo, cumple con todo, regresa a casa, come, trabaja mas, duerme y así sucesivamente, puedo pasar por ello un dia o toda una semana, después de que deje a Draco estuve así casi un mes, de no ser por Harry y Ginny estaría completa y totalmente destruida sobre todo mentalmente.

Cuando llego a la editorial no hay mucho movimiento, solo debo hacer unas cuantas cosas pequeñas como confirmar citas, llamar a algunos autores o aprobar los escritos, para cuando termino ya es medio día así que me marcho rumbo a la gran mansión de Alastor Moody, me da curiosidad su familia y me hace recordar a mis padres, creen que estoy aquí abriendo mi campo de experiencias de vida, no saben que serán abuelos y les pedí que no le dijeran donde estaba a Draco, saben que algo va mal pero me cuidan y cubren.

-¡Kara!- el grito me saca de mis pensamientos, esa voz solo puede pertenecer a Tonks, aprendí a la mala a llamarla Tonks odia su primer nombre y en todo caso solo le permite a su padre usarlo o decirle Dora- Te he estado buscando amiga, papá esta como loco, la novia de mi primo es un verdadero higadito y mi tía esta así o mas enojada últimamente uff, te necesito conmigo para aguantar todo esto.  
-Tengo algo de trabajo pero ¿Qué tal si te acompaño a comer en el jardín, como siempre?  
-Perfecto, además así vigilo que comas bien,  
-Deja de cuidarme tanto y mejor dime ¿Cuándo llega tu prometido?  
-Mañana, que emoción no puedo esperar mas, ya lo extraño, Remus es mi vida – Tonks conoció a Remus en la universidad, era uno de sus profesores, por lo tanto es bastante mayor que ella, pero se aman de verdad, les costó mucho lograr estar juntos y al fin podrán afianzar la unión, es un hombre agradable aunque algo taciturno, cosa de hombre mayor será, me agrada tanto por que es muy inteligente supongo pero sobre todo por como quiere a Tonks y es que ella me ha ayudado mucho, es una gran amiga, de no ser por ella tal vez estaría en la calle pidiendo limosna.  
-Ya empezaste a derramar miel jaja  
-Te da envidia, anda corre a hacer tus cosas y te veo en un rato, que también tengo que trabajar- inmediatamente sale corriendo hacia la oficina que tiene en casa mientras yo me dirijo a la oficina personal de Moody.

Des pues de terminar de poner todo sobre la tierra él se dirige al comedor principal con su familia y yo al jardín con mi amiga

-Oye Kara, ¿Cuándo nace él bebe?  
-En diciembre, no se bien que día jajaja es no viene en el folleto  
-¿estas nerviosa?  
-Mucho, de verdad me da algo de miedo  
-¿aun no le dirás al padre?  
-No tiene padre Tonks, el lo negó, no lo quiso desde el principio, solo somos el y yo  
-¿Y si te busca?  
-No me encontrara jamás  
-Estúpido, no sabe lo que se pierde, pero mira que aquí todos los gozamos- dice mientras me regala una gran sonrisa que resalta mas gracias a su cabellera rosa, olvide mencionar que los colores de su cabello con una cosa estrafalaria y maravillosa, cada semana trae uno nuevo, desde el clásico negro hasta el increíble verde limón- cariño jamás le faltara.  
-Gracias amiga de verdad  
-Ya deja de darme las gracias, era cosa del destino encontrarnos jaja, ojala mi futura prima fuera como tu pero iugh es una verdadera molestia.  
-Pobre de ti Jajaja, pero así son las chicas de alta sociedad no te quejes  
-Yo no soy así  
-Lo se, por eso te quiero  
-Y yo a ustedes par de tragones- continuamos nuestra platica un rato, hablando de preparativos de la boda, cuando escuchamos pasos que iban hacia el jardín.

-Es una chica sumamente eficiente, ya es como de la familia, si por nosotros fuera la tendríamos aquí 24/7, pero se niega, no deja que la cuidemos decentemente jajaja  
-Parece que papá ya te esta presumiendo- dice Tonks  
-Hace que me avergüence  
-Exageras, mi primo es muy guapo ¿sabes?  
-Y yo estoy muy embarazada ¿sabes? Y el esta comprometido  
-Detalles insignificantes Jajaja  
-¡Dora, Kara!- escuchamos a Moody hablarnos  
-Aquí papi  
-Si es tan eficiente tal vez la robemos tio, tenemos mucho que planear ¿cierto Astoria?- escuche decir claramente, pero esa voz me resultaba tan familiar, no, no puede ser el, es una locura, el estaba a otro lado del mundo, será mi imaginación seguramente  
-Te mato sobrino de verdad, anda Kara ven a conocer a mi familia- no puedo moverme, estoy agitada, asustada, ¿el maldito mundo será tan pequeño? Decido voltear solo para encontrarme con esos ojos grises que me miran sorprendido y luego furioso ¡MIERDA! El mundo es una canica.  
-¿¡HERMIONE!?- estoy paralizada, no puedo hablar, debo correr, o rodar, algo, ¿Dónde carajo estarán Harry y Ginny? Demonios hasta sus padres me ven incrédulos, seguro me meten a la cárcel por robarle dinero, volteo a ver a Tonks y le pido ayuda con mi mirada, ella entiende, se que después tendré que explicarle, así que hace un drama enorme desmayándose y tirando todo, todos van a ayudarla olvidando momentáneamente el drama anterior y aprovecho para salir corriendo mi auto esta en la entrada y no tiene seguro entro en el y salgo de ahí, solo escuchó sus gritos llamándome ¡HERMIONE REGRESA CARAJO!, eso mismos que me hicieron irme.

Conduzco como loca lejos de ahí, no puedo ir a casa, pero no tengo otra opción, cuando llego entro corriendo o tratando de, Harry y Ginny están ahí, cuando me ven van rápidos hacia mi antes de que me derrumbe, estoy pálida, alterada y muy asustada, debo irme por lo menos de la ciudad ya.

-¿Qué esta mal Herms?- dice Ginny  
-Me encontró  
-¿Qué?- dicen juntos, están sorprendidos  
-Es su sobrino, es sobrino de Moody, me vio, esta hecho una furia y…y…se va a casar- no puedo mas y rompo a llorar- debo irme, no hay tiempo, tengo que empacar algo y largarme de aquí, voy a mi habitación y guardo algunas cosas, ellos también- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto  
-Iremos contigo, ni locos te dejaremos sola- estamos subiendo las cosas al auto, cuando un Mercedes negro de estaciona cerca, son ellos, Harry y Ginny se ponen frente de mi, protegiéndome, cuando lo veo bajar del auto, su mirada irradia odio, ira y frustración, tras de el bajan Moody y sus padres, se ven preocupados y me miran con indulgencia.

-¡MUEVANSE!- les grita a mis amigos que no se inmutan, su madre lo toma por el brazo pero el se zafa- ¡HAGANLO!  
-Lárgate Malfoy- escupe Harry, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ellos ya no tienen nada que ver contigo.  
-Mejor cállate Potter, si no quieres arrepentirte después, esto es entre esa y yo  
-Tiene nombre- dice Ginny  
-¿Cuál debo elegir, díganme cuantos tiene esta tipa?- ya no puedo mas, ¿Quién se cree? Nos rechazo, y ahora se hace el maldito digno.  
-¡LARGATE YA!- grito sacando fuerza de no se donde- aquí no hay nada para ti, ni siquiera una explicación, ve con tu prometida y deja de joder, ¿no entendiste cuando te deje? O ya se, aquí esta tu maldito dinero- digo sacando una bolsa del auto, la misma que saque de su casa, no la toque gracias a Harry y Ginny, y se la aviento, el la patea lejos derramando los varios miles de dólares por el suelo, esta mas molesto aun.  
-Tenemos que hablar- dice fríamente  
-No  
-¡TAMBIEN ES MI HIJO!  
-¡TU NO LO QUERIAS, QUERIAS QUE ME DESHICIERA DE EL!  
-¡CARAJO MUJER UNO PUEDE CAMBIAR, MAS TE VALE QUE TE PREPARES GRANGER POR QUE CUANDO NASCA TE LO QUITARE!  
-¡HACES ESO Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO, TU NO LO QUERIAS Y NO CREO QUE HAYAS CAMBIADO, AUN RECUERDO TUS MALDITAS PALABRAS: "NO QUIERO A TU HIJO NI AHORA NI NUNCA, TE LO DIJE Y ESTO NO TIENE DISCUSION SI LO QUIERES TENER, PERFECTO PERO ENTONCES NO CUENTES CONMIGO PARA NADA." Y ASI FUE PREFERI A MI HIJO POR ENCIMA DE TI IDIOTA CAPRICHUDO E INMADURO!- no podía mas, era demasiado, estaba sintiéndome mal, su madre tenia cara de horror mientras veía a su hijo, por lo cual supongo que ella no sabia nada, al igual que su padre, Moody esta a mi lado sosteniendo mi brazo, viendo con ira a su sobrino-  
-Entremos esto es privado y todo el vecindario se esta enterando de todo- dice Moody con un tono glacial, me sujeta para guiarme dentro, pero no puedo moverme, me falta el aire y me duele la cabeza, lo único que alcanzo a ver es ese gris lleno de odio antes de perder la conciencia y por fin siento algo de paz, aun alcanzo a escuchar a Moody tratando de evitar que caiga.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡PERDON! Por la tardanza :( fue mucho tiempo lo se, pero aquí esta una probadita pequeña, el vierne si habrá otro, o tal vez mañana, mas largo que este lo juro.


End file.
